Something You'll Never Forget
by SweetKamGirl
Summary: Jude's life was almost perfect, she makes great music and she has her best friend by her side,but what happens when Jude discovers what both of them try to hide?New enemies, broken promises, infidelity, liars and much more...?
1. Thanks To My Drunken Friend

**Something You'll Never Forget**

Jude's working for G-Majors, Kwest is producing her. Tommy's taking care of her 10 years old daughter with Portia, but Portia and Tom had a fight and Portia killed herself, but that was a long time ago, when Tommy's daughter was 5. Umm, Jude doesn't know very much about Tommy, cause he's producing the last year Instant Star, Kim. Kim's Jude friend, and Jude knows there something happening between Kim and Tommy. Jude lives with Mason in an apartment near to G-Majors. Kim lives in the floor above from Jude's. Darius still owns G-Majors.

* * *

** Chapter 1 - Thanks to my drunken friend**

Me and Kim we're dancing on a dancefloor in some club she took me to, yeah we were having fun.

"Kim I'm tiiiireed!" I said as I stopped dancing, I felt all sweaty! eek!

"Whatever Jude" Kim said and grabbed my arm to pull me to some empty table, we sitted there and giggled.

"You know, Brendon was hotter than Frank, way hotter!" I said to Kim, who smirked because of me talking to the guys he picked when she danced.

"Whatever Jude, but if I was you, Josh was the pretty one on the list" She said and I smiled.

"Noo he got acne written with acne all over his forehead!" I said and pressed my lips together and shaked my head.

Kim laughed at my expression, then she grabbed some two little glasses of alcohol.

"I'm not drinking that again!" I said as I touched my head.

"Youuu cowaardd!" Kim pointed at me.

"It's just cause you're alll drunkiee!!" I pouted. "then It's me carrying you to your bedroom!".

"No no, I bet today you're not!" Kim said and I giggled.

"Why not?"

She pointed to a guy on the other side of the bar, he was tall, slim, mm hot, black haired and he had piercing blue eyes which make me stare more. I had seen him with Kim other days on G-Major.

"He's my produucerrrr!!" She almost shouted and I looked at her.

"H.O.T" She said again and I rolled my eyes.

"Is he carrying you to your bedroom today?" I asked

"Ohh godd and much muchh moreee!" She said as she drinked really fast all the alcohol in his glass.

"I'm all yourrrs babeee" She said as she tried to walk normally next to him, I watched.

"Heyy" Kim said as she put her elbows on the bar counter.

Tom turned to her and opened her eyes wide, "Hey, Kim, what are you doing here?" He asked smelling the alcohol of her.

"Uhhh I'm just hanging around with a frieendd..." Kim said pointing to me, I walked to them.

"Hey I'm sorry.. Jude, Jude Harrison" I said sticking my hand out to Tommy, as I tried to hold Kim from bouncing up and down.

"Tom Quincy" He said shaking my hand and smiling.

"Bathroom" Kim mumbled as she ran to the bathroom as soon as she could, she was soo throwing up...

"So.. you don't drink?" He said trying to form a conversation with me.

"I do but I tried not to make it an habit..." I said, I could tell he was smelling if I had much alcohol.

I giggle, "what?" Tom asked, "Nothing..." I said blushing lightly.

"You work in G-Majors too right?" He said and I nodded.

"Cool" He said simply. "Can I get your phone number?" He said and I handed him my phone, as he handed me his.

"Sure, there" He said and he placed it on it, and he took a picture of me. Then I did the same, took a picture of him and saved his number, then he gave my phone back and I did too. "thanks" He said.

"No problem" I said as I put my phone on my purse.

"I'll go to see Kim" I said trying to go out of his sight, I felt so embarrased. He just nodded and I walked to the bath.

I knocked on the door, "Kim you still there?" I said softly.

I heard a loud moan, "comee in" She said and unlocked the door for me, I opened it and go in, then locked it again.

She was sitting on the floor, like helpless.

"Stand up, we're going home, too much alcohol for one night.. I bet tomorrow you'll have a enourmous headache!" I said helping her to stood up.

"Yes mommy!" She said rubbing her eyes as she put one arm around me.

"Lets get out this fucking place" I mumbled as we walked throughout the bar, just when Tommy grabbed my arm.

"Hey, let me help you... please" He said trying to be polite.

"Sure... thanks" I said as I walked behind Kim and Tom put Kim's arm around him, I smirked.

"Ohhhhh Tommm I missedd youuu!" Kim said in a so-drunkie-voice I just couldn't help but smirk again.

"Yeah, sure Kim..." Tom said rolling his eyes and looking back at me, smiling. I just looked at him, I was with my arms crossed around my waist.

We walked to my car, he placed Kim on the back seat as she groaned, falling asleep, then he closed the door and followed me to the drivers seat.

"That was a good night" Tom said and I looked around.

"Yeah I guess I have to go..." I blushed, he walked closer to me, I was with my back against the door car, he put each hand on each side of the car.

"What-" I was whispering but I got cut by his warm lips rubbing mine, it was so fast.. I wished it was longer, but in just 10 seconds, he rubbed my lips, sticked his tongue in my mouth and make my moan... just 10 seconds...

He pulled away, slowly... I looked to his dark naughty eyes...

"What was that?" I asked biting my lip.

"A goodnight kiss" He said as I smelled a little bit of alcohol...

"Goodnight Jude" He whispered kissing my cheek friendly.

"Goodnight, Tommy" I whispered back, as his cheek rubbed mine and he walked away to his car.


	2. Where Are You?

**Chapter 2 - Where are you?**

It was 11 am and I was still on bed, thanks god today's saturday! But still, I have to work, not early, but I have to.

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and slowly stood up from my bed, walking to the door. I grabbed a towel and went to the bath. I put on the shower and slowly the cold water started getting warmer, I took off my clothes on went inside the shower, I moaned, as a very hot water slided through my skin.

"Shit" I mumbled as I put more cold water in.

I remembered things from last night... I remember everything, Kim and I dancing, me greeting Tom and he kissing me.

I closed my eyes as I pour some shampoo on my hands and rubb it in my hair.

Why was him so... slutty?.. I mean, he was sort of drunk but no one could see it, what if he does the same today on work? I don't know. But... something in his touch, made me melt just there... he was so, gentleman?.. Oh god and I just say he was sort of slutty!

I sighed as I opened my eyes, I stopped the water and get out of the shower, wrapping myself in the towel and putting some flip flops on.

I walked to my bedroom, as I locked myself in. I put some clean clothes in and made my hair on a ponytail. I grabbed my phone and look at the pic of Tom I took last night. I sighed again, putting my phone on my pocket and walking downstairs where Mason was.

"Morning Mas!" I said happily.

"Hi Sleeping beauty!" Mason said hugging me, "Did you had fun last night?" He asked as he pour some coffe in my cup.

"Yeah, I met Kim's producer" I said smiling widely.

"Oh God was he hot!!!??" He said as he sat next to me drinking his coffe.

"Sort of ... and yeah before you ask, something happened, but he was sort of drunk so I dont think he remember..." I bite my lip.

"BUSTED!! Now tell me everything! With details!" Mason said grabbing my arm.

"Okay.. okay... Umm..." I said as I began.

"Kim was all drunkie,... and after her 3rd shot she was ... drunker? .. Then she walked to Tom, who was sort of drunk too, then she pointed to me and I shaked his hand and stuff..." I blushed.

"Oh my godness Girl!! Get to the point!! you're making me nervous!!" Mason said and I laughed.

"Whatever.. When shared out pics and phones and then he carried Kim to my car, asleep Kim.. Then he sort of kissed me ... but it was like 10 seconds!! a HUGE kiss!!" I said covering my face with my hands.

"OH YOU SLUTTY GIRL!" He kind of screamed.

"NOO!" I screamed back, "He was the one who kissed me! he's the slutty one!!".

Mason giggled, "So.. now i'm figuring out.. you guys would probably see eachother on G-Majors"

"Yeah and thats the worst part of all, I dont know if I could look at him like I did yesterday" I sighed and he smiled at me.

"Just be the one you are meant to be" He said and I shrugged.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Be yourself" Mason laughed.

I took the last sip of my coffe and walked out, "Sure, Bye Mason!!" I said as I walked down to Kim's appartment.

I knocked on her door, "Kim you there?". But she didn't even opened the door so I walked out to my car alone, driving to G-Majors. As I heard one CD Kim gave me for my birthday last year.

As I got there Kwest walked to me, "Jude, hey" He said and I hugged him, "Hey Kwest" I smiled.

I looked around for Tommy, biting my lip. Kwest entered a studio.

He grabbed my arm and turn me around to face him.

"Hi" I said looking up at his eyes.

"Hey Jude, nice to see you again" Tom smiled, letting go of my arm.

"Same.. have you seen Kim? I need to talk to her" I said looking around again, I didn't know if I was looking for Tom or Kim right now.. at least I found one of them.

"Nope, I guess she's not coming today" He said with a grin. I shrugged.

"Whatever" I said and walked to the studio Kwest had entered, looking back at Tom with an dirty look as he just grinned again.

I sighed as I grabbed my guitar, strumming some chords to the song I writed a while ago.

_I admit it, I'm in love with this guy, but I mean, I know nothing about him, so I guess I prefer being his friend than something more. The way he looks, it seems like he's a slut, a sex-symbol or something similar to that! I would love to know more about him._


End file.
